Area 56
by man of books and tv
Summary: America and Russia are war. A new metahuman terrorist group is on the w the world's greast heroes must band tothger to save the world.
1. Proluonge

**I do not own Ben 10:UA,AD:JL,DP or GEN REX.I made this story when reading Ail Sparks, Shapeshifter. ****I****n this universe America and Russia had a nuclear war. This cause massive mutation in Russia. Many ran to Great Britain as a giant company called Walker and co had offered protection from the poisons in the air. Ben 10,Danny Phantom, Jake long and Gen Rex were born that year **


	2. Meeting

**Thank you all reviewers (Major Simi) for ****your support. So here is the first chapter.**

Ben Tennyson ran after Danny Fenton with a vengeance .The Sixteen year old had hacked into the other Sixteen year Old's GHLaptop* via Kevin and had seen that the boy had insulted him and planned to post it on Brain Book and movie tube **.Had they known what was happening in an underground bunker in north Brazil they would have had something else to worry about. Of course they would have been even more worried if they new they were be talked about.

George Bast was sacred, as scared as a small boy in a washing machine roller coaster, for he was in **THE DOOM BUNKER (or the less corny name of the P.S.A, R.U.F.) **The head of senate was going to be and he wanted some answers for the public. Oliver Walker J was not amused by what was happening to the test subject and George knew he would complain about it. But the other thing was more scary and urgent t than that and George knew it. The thing he wanted no needed to suggest was going to he fired. And, if he was unlucky, killed.

*Made for ghost hunting. **Facebook and YouTube


	3. hiatus

**I am sorry to all the people who are reading junior Justice and Area 56 six but I am on holiday so they are now on hiatus until the end of the half term and JJ maybe a lot longer so sorry **


	4. Doomed

**This is chapter 3**

The head cleared his throat, much to George's disgust. "Sir, we have a serious dilemma that demands your immediate attention "stated Jess Cater. He gave George one of those "better now than never" looks and he cleared his throat (_Why is everybody doing that to day)_.Oliver was annoyed already by the treatment of Tom (Heat controller 1023) and looked positively murderous .George sat up and began" Sir, we have the misfortune to have to tell you that yesterday a mass was bombed along with a Holiday Hotel called Calling Winter" George Droned" They were praying at 10 pm and a team of Russian Superheroes who call them selves "Power Guardians". "Jess toke up the story "We (The Senters) believe that we need to fight back with our own Super team" Called out jess with a small frown on his face "The candidates we have for it are Ben Tennyson, Danny Fenton, Kim Possible, Jake Long, and Rex Holiday. The fact they are some of the only Heroes in America make it more urgent to form this team "And then the bomb dropped.


	5. Bomb relaspes part 1

**I have nothing against Russians. I just liked the Idea and made it into a story. **

Oliver was in screaming pain. His body was actually on fire. The sight of Rex Holiday sent him into a spasm delight and relief or maybe it was just a spasm, who knows. He passed out with his mind put to rest. When he woke up he was being rush down a corridor with his girlfriend by his side. She was looking at him like he was meant to be dead.

Saturn Sliver was not impressed as his team mates appeared at the destroyed bunker. "Tut-tut. Where were we this morning "."Sorry, boss but the living gasbag wanted to go and act like tourists and got us sidetracked at the hotel trying to bail him out," started Mari Goldberg. Saturn opened his mouth to replied but shut it when a boy in a green jacket with a strange armband/watch on his lower left arm started to way towards them with a disapproving look on his face. "Hey ,are you supposed to be here?" Asked The boy now recognizable as Ben Tennyson. And Michael Cvert(aka living gas) suddenly felt very scared.

George Bast was not a very happy man. He had luckily be out of the way when the bomb blew but the smell of the smoke, the feeling of the metal crushing his body and the screams of the injured were things he would rather forget but right know he was looking for a funder for a very special project. Project Redwater


	6. If you want, flame

I must apologies to everyone who read these stories. Recently, I have suffered from several medical and mental; complications from a surgery I had last year. Now I have returned to these stories, I find that I have nothing left to say.

So, I am giving them away. It will be first come first serve.


	7. Sorry

**Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry** **Sorry**


End file.
